


I am yours

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: D/s if you squint, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self reflection from Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am yours

I say these words to Her now, incomparable to the time when we began.

 

_It was fine._

Making love as a free man, to the woman I loved. Feeling Her tremble beneath my fingers, watching Her come undone whilst riding my body to completion. The way She gazed upon me with passion hooded eyes. Her smile sated and wolfish.

 

 

_No, that is insufficient. It was better than anything I could've dreamed._

 

Our one night together too short and insistently weighing my thoughts. For three years following that single night, adorned with tokens of Her honor, I followed without hesitation.

 

_I enjoy following you._

I was ashamed of my own cowardice. Regretted the words left unspoken. Afraid of having something to lose while being unable to imagine a life without Her.

 

 

****

 

_I am yours._

I realize now, the difference between choosing to submit and the servitude I was forced accept. Though She never broached the subject there was no hiding the look in Her eyes, nor the blush creeping up Her cheekbones whenever the pirate spoke of her more submissive conquests. There was no denying that it was those nights that I found myself backed against a wall, fingers finding small clothes already drown with Her arousal. Those nights that found me asking for things I knew not by name.


End file.
